In an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), user equipment (UE) in a connected state may support dual connectivity (DC). UE with multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas (Receive/Transmit, RX/TX) may use radio resources provided by two separated schedulers, and the two schedulers are located at two evolved NodeBs (eNB). The two eNBs are connected by using an X2 interface. One eNB is used as a master eNodeB (MeNB) and the other one is used as a secondary eNodeB (SeNB). In a DC scenario, a primary secondary cell (pSCell) is located at the SeNB, and the primary secondary cell is in an active state once being configured, and cannot be deactivated, that is, pSCell configuration and activation are completed at the same time. The process is different from that of secondary cell (SCell) activation in a carrier aggregation (CA) scenario. In the CA scenario, after being configured, the SCell is first in a deactivated state, then is activated by using an activation command, and can be deactivated by using a deactivation command.
According to an existing technical solution, when pSCell configuration is completed, UE needs to perform random access to an SeNB, and the pSCell configuration is not considered to be completed before a network side receives random access information sent by the UE at a pSCell. If a random access message needs to be sent on a radio frame (configuring 0, 1, 2, 15, 16, 17, 18, 31, 32, 33, 34, 47, 48, 49, 50, and 63 for a PRACH) corresponding to a case in which a system frame number (SFN) of the SeNB corresponding to the target cell pSCell is an even number, during the random access, the UE needs to read a physical broadcast channel (PBCH) of the SeNB to obtain the SFN of the SeNB, and then determines parity of the SFN of the SeNB, so as to send the random access message on the radio frame corresponding to a case in which the SFN is an even number. A time for obtaining the SFN is 50 ms, and accordingly, it takes a relatively long time to complete the pSCell configuration.